3M
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: "Shin-chan tau nggak 3M itu apa ?"Takao berusaha ngodein gebetannya yang terlampau gak peka. Saking gak pekanya, Takao nyaris nangis darah dan jadi korban asusilanya Miyaji./"SHIN-CHAN ITU GAK PEKANYA LEVEL DEWA TAU ! AKU CAPEK DIGINIIN TERUS !". MIDOTAKA ADDICT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ MINNA. HAPPY MALAM MINGGU !


Udara berhembus menyenangkan. Memasuki relung paru-paru tanpa hambatan dan menukar oksigennya dengan karbondioksida di alveolus dan kembali menuju dunia lewat lubang hidung. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus sejuk, menyentuh kulit dan menebangkan anak rambut serta membawa perasaan teramat tenang. Takao bersyukur dapat merasakan semua kesenangan itu sekalian ditemani oleh uhukgebetanuhuknya yang sekarang lagi baca buku Biologi. Berdua di atap sekolah membuat Takao serasa terbang ke awing-awang. Nama gebetannya itu Midorima Shintarou. Dia tinggi kayak titan. Dia pinter. Dia ganteng. Dia anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Rambutnya warna hijau rumput. Matanya juga. Berkilau dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Penggemar Oha-Asa nomor satu. Dan gak peka.

Pernah Takao nanya gini ke Midorima,

("Shin-chan, kalau nanti Oha-Asa bilang Cancer dan Scorpio cocok, gimana ?"

"Ya gitu-nanodayo."

"Jangan jauh-jauh nyari Scorpio ya Shin-chan. Kan ada seorang Scorpio disampingmu yang setia bersamamu mumumu:*"

Gantinya, Takao dilempar gayung sama Midorima. Kebetulan gayung merupakan lucky item Midorima hari itu.

"SHIN-CHAN AKU TAU KAMU GAK PEKA TAPI JANGAN NYIKSA AKU DONG !")

Takao terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Meski bibirnya terasa ngilu karena disambit gayung, perasaannya gak akan berubah ! Dia hanya harus lebih frontal !

"Shin-chan."

"Hm."

"Liat kenapa kalau dipanggil."

"Aku mau fokus ke Biologi-nodayo. Abis istirahat ada ulangan. Aku gak mau nilaiku jelek kayak punyamu-nodayo."

Kalau bisa, Takao pengen teriak begini :

"JADI KAMU LEBIH FOKUS KE BIOLOGI DARIPADA AKU ?"

tapi gabisa. Bisa-bisa dia disambit pake lucky item Midorima hari ini : bola golf. Bola golf itu kecil-kecil cabe rawit, tau.

"Shin-chan tau gak 3M itu apa ?"tanya Takao penuh harap. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Menguras, menutup, mengubur-nanodayo,"jawab Midorima tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Gitu aja gak tau."

Takao mencibir. "3M yang itumah aku juga tau Shin-chan ", mewek, Takao melanjutkan. "Apa kamu tau kepanjangan 3M yang lain ?"

"kuMinta Mulutmu Menutup-nodayo,"jawab Midorima ketus dan menutup bukunya kasar dan memelototi Takao. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tangga.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, Bakao. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai."

Takao yang (masih) tertohok dengan jawaban Midorima hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Midorima.  
"Shin-chan, tau nggak 3M itu apa ?"tanya Takao lagi. Saat ini mereka baru selesai latihan basket rutin.

"Sudah kubilang jawabannya kuMinta Mulutmu Menutup, nanodayo,"jawab Midorima ketus (lagi) dan memelototi Takao (lagi(2)).

"BUKAN ITU JAWABANNYA SHIN-CHAN HUWEEE"Takao mewek.

"Apaan sih ribut-ribut,"Miyaji yang jengah dengan kelakuan kedua kouhainya itu menengahi. Aslinya sih dia gak tahan dengar suara rengekan Takao.

"Senpai, tau nggak 3M itu apa ? Selain menguras-menutup-mengubur ?"Takao kali ini tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Miyaji sih sebenarnya.

"3M ? Ah, aku tau !"Otsubo ikutan nimbrung. "Miyaji-Minta-Minum !"

"Loh kok jadi aku ?"

"Ahahaha bener banget ! Bisa juga gini, "Minta-Minum-Mas !"

"Apaan sih kok jadi ambigu ?"

"Minum apaan hayoo…"

"Atau 'Minta-Mangga-Muda' !"

"Kok kesannya jadi kayak elu ngidam ya Ji ?"

"Enak aja kalo ngomong !"

Dan trio senpai pun berdebat. Takao pundung. Midorima sa bodo.

"UDAH DEH POKOKNYA NANTI SHIN-CHAN PULANG SENDIRI AJA ! HARI INI AKU ABSEN NGAYUH RICKSHAW ! BAY !"

Dan Takao ngacir pergi sambil menghentakkan kaki ala tokoh antagonis.

"Kenapa tuh dia ?"  
"SHIN-CHAN ITU GAK PEKANYA LEVEL DEWA TAU ! AKU CAPEK DIGINIIN TERUS !"

Teriak Takao jengkel ditengah taman. Untungnya taman lagi sepi, cuman ada dia. Lalu dia duduk di kursi taman dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kesannya gloomy banget.

"Apa aku harus mundur ya ?"tanyanya entah ke siapa. "Kalo aku masih perjuangin, sakitnya bisa bikin depresi ntar. Rasanya aku mau daftar jadi anggota rohis aja deh biar bisa nyuciin jiwaku."

Angin malam yang menjawab perkataannya.

"Aku miris banget, sih…"

Pikirannya melayang-layang. Selama ini dia selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Shin-channya. Memberikan apapun yang diminta Shin-chan. Setia mengantar-jemput Shin-chan kemanapun dia pergi. Rela mengayuh rickshaw berisi beban 79 kg setiap hari. Dan lama-lama dia jadi terjebak perasaan cinta sama Shin-chan. Jadi sejak dia terjebak dia melakukan itu semua dengan harapan Shin-chan peka akan perasaannya. Tapi emang dasar Shin-chan, dia adalah orang gak peka sedunia !

"Yang salah itu…dia atau aku ?"

Harusnya dia duluan yang ngomong mungkin ya ? biar Shin-chan peka sama perasaannya ? Tapi dia gak mau dibenci Shin-chan. Tapi dia juga gak tahan dengan status teman-tapi-cintanya itu.

"Apanya yang salah-nodayo ?"

Takao terperanjat dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan dia menemukan Shin-chan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"S-S-Shin-chan ?! Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Aku melihatmu sedang menunduk dan bicara sendiri seperti orang depresi-nodayo. Kukira kau langsung pulang abis ngambek tadi-nodayo. Tapi malah ke taman,"kata Midorima.

" _Iya. Aku depresi karenamu Shin-chan."_

IZINKAN TAKAO MENGATAKAN ITU, TOLONG !

Dan kali ini, Takao sudah capek.

"Shin-chan, izinkan aku melakukan 3M terhadapmu."

"Hah ?"

Takao menyuruh Midorima duduk disampingnya.

"3M yang kumaksud..yaitu meraih-menggenggam-meremas,"

Takao meraih tangan Midorima dan menggenggamnya erat, sampai nyaris bisa dikatakan meremas.

"Apa maksudnya-nodayo ?"tapi Midorima gak niat melepaskan tangannya. Aslinya karena dia nyaman.

"Dasar gak peka !"cibir Takao dan menatap tajam Midorima. "Aku tuh menyukai-menyayangi-mencintaimu, tau !"

Lalu hening. Midorima mematung. Takao menunduk. Dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf. Aku mau pu—"

"—lang ? Seenaknya saja-nanodayo,"Midorima menatap Takao. "Aku belum memberitahukan jawabanku."

"Gak usah dijawab gak papa kali Shin-chan. Gak usah dibawa serius juga gak papa,"Takao asli gak ikhlas ngomongnya.

"Aku…"Midorima mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Takao."….juga menyukai-menyayangi-mencintaimu, Takao Kazunari."

"BOHONG !"jerit Takao seraya menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kalau kau juga menyukai-menyayangi-mencintaiku, kenapa kau selalu gak peka dengan kelakuanku selama ini !"

"Itu karena aku gak ngerti dengan maksudmu selama ini-nodayo. Kupikir kau melakukannya karena selalu kalah suit denganku-nanodayo."

"TUH KAN !"

"Tapi akhirnya aku menyadari-maksud-mu. Dan kupikir ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan-maksud-mencintaimu."

Tangan Midorima mennarik tengkuk Takao mendekat hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Izinkan aku melakukan 3M-ku sendiri, Takao,"dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Mendekat-menyentuh-mencium. Awalnya hanya mendekatkan, hingga sepasang bibir itu saling bersentuhan dan berubah menjadi ciuman.

Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah saat melepaskan pagutan. Midorima membuang muka.

"TUH KAN ! SHIN-CHAN ITU MALU-MALU-MAU !"

"AKU TIDAK MALU-MALU-MAU-NODAYO ! AKU HANYA MENGATAKAN-MEMANG-MENCINTAIMU !"

"AKU LEBIH SUKA SHIN-CHAN YANG MALU-MALU MAU !"

"DIAM, BAKAO ! JANGAN BIKIN MALU !"

Ah, sungguh 3M yang membahagiakan. Akhir kata, mau review ?  
YAAK FIC KETIGA SELESAI !

PENUH DENGAN KEGAJEAN yang HQQ

SELAMAT MENIKMATI DAN SELAMAT MALAM MINGGU !/kabur


End file.
